Weekend Getaway
by JavisTG
Summary: Can a weekend getaway in D4 make Katniss and Peeta forget the 12 year gap between them?
1. Chapter 1

"C'mon, Katniss!" Madge whined, "When was the last time you took some time off? You need a break, and this is only for four days."

Katniss scowled. She knew her friend was right; she couldn't even remember the last time she'd taken a time out

 _Was it for Prim's graduation_ , she wondered.

The more she thought about it, the more sense it made. She had wanted to visit District 4 for some time. And what better way to do it than with friends, and without having to pay for a hotel?

Besides, it wasn't really about the money anymore. Prim was all grown up, and Katniss had a steady income. She could afford a short trip.

Still, the idea of being constantly surrounded by happy couples made her want to barf.

Her last serious relationship had ended six months before, and though she had never seen herself marrying Darius, she was still smarting from the fact that he had so effortlessly moved on from their relationship. She simply wasn't ready for a long weekend of lovey dovey morons making googly eyes at each other.

She was about to say so when Madge spoke again.

"Annie says the house is gorgeous! It's in the old Victor's Village, right by the sea. You can't say no to that!"

Still hesitant, Katniss took a sip of her tea and asked, "so, who's gonna be there?"

"Well, Finnick and Annie, of course. Gale, me, and Peeta," Madge answered, counting off the names with her fingers.

Curious, Katniss asked, "Peeta?"

"Yeah. My cousin. You've met him, remember?"

Katniss remembered.

She had met Peeta when she was 11. Her father had just died, and her mother was still suffering from the deep depression which had kept her trapped inside her own mind.

One rainy afternoon, Katniss had gone into Mellark's Bakery with Madge. She had expected to find her friend's stern aunt behind the counter. Instead, she had found a pair of perfect ocean blue eyes.

Peeta was 23 at the time. He had just landed his first full-time job working for a publishing company where he created the artwork for their book covers. In an attempt to appease his mother's disappointment over his chosen profession, he still helped out at the family bakery whenever he was in town.

Peeta had welcomed them with a warm smile. He had placed a couple of stools for his cousin and her friend in front of the service counter and had spent the afternoon feeding the girls an assortment of baked goods.

The warm cheese buns he had baked that day quickly became Katniss's favorite pastry. Even now, 17 years later, the mere thought of them made her lick her lips. They were the one thing she craved after a long, stressful day.

They had seen each other a handful of times over the years. She had run into him at the bakery once or twice, but, mostly, they had seen each other at Madge's birthday parties.

She was always glad to find him. His blue eyes and easy smile hypnotized her. And she couldn't remember a time when he hadn't been thoughtful and considerate, constantly keeping her company, and making her smile while Madge abandoned her to deal with her endless duties as hostess.

Yes, as strange as it seemed, quiet, taciturn Katniss enjoyed spending time with her best friend's older cousin.

The last time they'd seen each other, Katniss was fresh out of high school. Peeta was already 30 and about to start his own business as a web designer.

"It's all digital now," he'd said with a wink.

They had talked about her and her plans for the future. His eyes had shone excitedly when she told him about her full ride scholarship to Panem U.

She had felt so proud and accomplished until two simple words had upended her joy.

The bitter taste of bile had filled her mouth as soon as he'd told her that he was engaged.

"She was my first client," he explained, "her family is from District 2, so we're moving there next year."

She had closed off her emotions and pretended to be happy for him, but she had left the party shortly after without even saying goodbye.

Heartbroken, she had spent the next few weeks berating herself for the childish schoolgirl crush she was clearly a victim of.

Six months later, she'd met Marvel.

He was short and arrogant, and everything Peeta wasn't. She had slept with him on their third date, convinced that it was pointless to wait around for the perfect person to arrive when it was much better to settle with reality. After all, real love was debilitating, it had broken her mother's spirit and brought her nothing but pain.

Life was complicated enough as it was, and Katniss decided she didn't need the aggravation.

"You forgot to count his wife," Katniss said, pointing at Madge's hand.

"Whose wife?"

"Your cousin's. Isn't he married to that girl from District 2?"

"Clove?" Madge asked wrinkling her nose.

Katniss shrugged.

"No! They've been over for ages! They'd been together for about five years when she ran into her high school sweetheart, some dude named… Cato, I think. A couple of months later she was asking Peeta for a divorce."

Katniss's eyes widened in shock. "Peeta must have been devastated!"

"He was sad," Madge said, playing with the empty cup in her hand, "But the last time I saw him he admitted that he had never been truly in love with her. Anyway, he's single now."

Madge took one last bite of the dessert they were sharing, dropped her spoon on the empty plate and narrowed her eyes. "So, you haven't given me an answer yet. Are you coming, or not?"

Katniss rolled her eyes, "Fine!" she relented, "I'll go."

XXXXX

 **AN:** I like reviews and comments as much as Buttercup likes bacon. You always make my day when you share them with me. Thanks!

You can also find me on tumblr. I'm javistg over there, come and say hi!

The Hunger Games Trilogy is property of Suzanne Collins. No money was made off of the creation of this fanwork.


	2. Chapter 2

Annie hadn't lied, the house was spectacular.

Perched on top of a small hill overlooking the ocean, the property had a wide terrace which wrapped around the central section of the building, filling it with light.

The long manicured lawn, which kept on going as far as the eye could see, was enclosed by a line of tall palm trees which gently swayed under the tropical breeze, providing a delicate frame for the sea underneath.

Wide-eyed, Katniss, Gale, and Madge followed Finnick as he guided them through a circuit of corridors which lead them to the main dining room.

With a theatrical flourish, Finnick opened a set of massive double doors and showed his guests into a spacious room with a table big enough to sit 12.

Bewildered by her surroundings, Katniss followed her host into the room.

The sound of a rattling teacup caught her attention and she turned.

There, sitting at the head of the table, was Peeta Mellark.

Before Katniss could react, Madge squealed in delight, "Peeta!"

"Hey, cuz!" he greeted, standing up and rushing to embrace the cousin he hadn't seen for so long. After holding her in his arms for a long minute, he took a small step back and mockingly inspected her appearance. "Look at you, all engaged and everything! Are you finally turning into a grown up?"

"Take it back!" Madge threatened, slapping him lightly on the arm as she laughed. With a reproachful tone, she added, "It's been a long time."

Remorseful, Peeta averted his eyes. "I know."

"Anyway," she happily dismissed with a wave of her hand, "you're here now." Signaling to her friend she asked, "Remember Katniss?"

"Of course I do," he mumbled. A shy smile curved his lips as he said, "Hi, Katniss."

"Hey, Peeta."

"Wow, you guys are so formal," Finnick intervened, loudly slapping Peeta's back, "I thought you two were friends."

Anxious to get Finnick to mind his own business, Katniss blurted out, "We are, we just haven't seen each other in a long time."

Peeta nodded and, easily following her cue, asked, "So, how are things? How's Prim?"

The mention of her sister made Katniss smile. "She's in medical school."

"Really? What specialty?"

"She wants to be a neurosurgeon," she said, not bothering to hide her pride.

Peeta's eyes widened in surprise. "A neurosurgeon! Wow!"

"Yeah," Katniss said, amused by his reaction, "She's getting married next year."

"Little Prim's getting married?" he asked in a slightly panicked tone. "God, I feel old," he grumbled.

"Tell me about it!" she complained, "I still can't believe my little sister is old enough to drink, let alone get married and start a family!"

Waving his hand in the air, Peeta said, "Welcome to the adult world."

"Thanks," she deadpanned.

XXXXX

Deep purples and bright pinks painted the sky. Insects and birds chirped lazily as they found cover for the night.

Katniss stepped out into the veranda and filled her lungs with District 4's sticky air. She still couldn't believe she was standing there, in a tropical paradise with Peeta Mellark standing just a few feet behind.

Their first encounter had been awkward, to say the least.

Peeta had evidently been blindsided by her presence in Finnick's house. And, even though Katniss had been expecting to see him, she hadn't anticipated the effect he would have on her. Because, as it turned out, ten years later, Peeta was every bit as attractive as she remembered. Maybe even more.

The softer features she remembered of younger years, had been replaced by a beautifully chiseled jaw that gave him a rugged look which perfectly matched his broad shoulders and strong arms. And the handful of silver reflections on his temple made him look experienced, mature.

But, despite all the changes, the thing she remembered the most about him, his eyes, were still the same. Alert, kind, and incredibly blue.

After settling into her own private bungalow, Katniss had joined the others for drinks on the terrace.

Unsurprisingly, she had ended up sitting next to Peeta.

Determined to break the remaining tension between them, she had swallowed her discomfort and, going for her most casual tone, she had asked, "So, what are you up to these days?"

The words sounded idiotic in her ears, but they had the desired effect. Peeta easily picked up the conversation with a smile, effectively restoring the shy relationship they had cultivated over the years.

XXXX

Katniss woke up the next morning feeling rested and relaxed. Lazily, she stretched out in bed, clinging to the last soft tendrils of sleep.

Her stomach rumbled, and she scowled. No matter what she thought, her body was ready to start the day.

She got dressed and went looking for food.

Following the long winding path Finnick had shown her the day before, she reached the dining room and found it empty. Only one setting remained on the long table where she'd found Peeta the previous night.

Katniss grabbed her plate and headed for the buffet table on the far side of the room. The wide array of food on offer made her mouth water. After a moment's hesitation, she decided to stick with a selection of cheeses, fruit, and bread. A large cup of tea with cream and two lumps of sugar rounded her meal.

With breakfast out of the way, she went for a stroll around the grounds. Eventually, she reached the line of palm trees surrounding the lawn. Curious to keep exploring, she headed down to the beach.

She had barely set foot on the smooth white sand when she found Peeta, lazily stretched out on a deck chair under the sun. The shade of a lone beach umbrella protected his face, but the rest of his body shimmered, reflecting the sun's golden glow.

"Morning!" he greeted.

"Hey!" Looking around the empty beach, she asked, "Where's everyone?"

"Finnick and Annie went out on their sailboat," he explained, "and Madge and Gale are talking to their wedding planner somewhere in the house." Raising his eyebrows in mock concern, he added, "apparently there's a problem with the centerpieces they chose."

Katniss chuckled. "Mind if I stick around?"

"Not at all! I'll get someone to bring an extra chair for you," he offered, standing up and walking towards the small booth located behind them.

"Thanks!" she said, admiring the way his muscles flexed as he walked away.

 _Here goes nothing_ , she thought.

In one quick move, she pulled her beach dress over her head and dropped it on the sand.

A gentle breeze blew around her, caressing her ribcage and making her feel incredibly exposed.

Suddenly grateful for the fact that Peeta wasn't paying attention to her, she closed her eyes and inhaled, filling her lungs with salty air as she desperately hoped that the orange swimsuit she wore fulfilled its promise to enhance, and highlight, every curve she didn't have.

Slowly, she opened her eyes. The beauty of the scene which greeted her made her gasp.

The contrast between the white sand, the ocean, and the vegetation which enclosed the cove she stood in created a beautiful symphony of vibrant colors balanced in perfect harmony.

The background rhythm of the waves crashing against the shore, helped her relax.

Peeta's voice, coming from the booth, broke through her thoughts. "Chair's on its way."

"Thanks!" she called back, "I'm going in for a swim."

XXXXX

Katniss floated, weightless, over the body of water which danced beneath her. The constant push and pull of the waves lulled her into a state of contentment and relaxation she had only known a handful of times in her life.

From her place in the water, she could see Peeta back in his chair. A large sketch pad rested on his thighs, and his full attention was focused on whatever it was he was working on.

The memory of the watercolors and drawings he had given Madge over the years flashed through Katniss's mind. She didn't know much about art, but she had always admired his work.

She had been in the water for a while when her muscles began feeling heavy, and her mouth went dry. It was time to leave the ocean behind.

Resigned, she stopped fighting the current. Her body went limp, allowing the gentle waves to push her back out onto the beach.

After a couple of minutes, her feet touched the sandy floor, and she steeled herself for the moment when the water would wash away, leaving her completely exposed under the sun.

Feeling anxious and bare, she turned towards Peeta.

He was looking back at her, lips slightly parted as his sketch board lay limply, temporarily forgotten, on his lap.

Even from a distance, she could see the rise and fall of his chest punctuating his every breath.

A pleasant tingle ran along her spine, and she smiled, undeniably satisfied with the way his darkened eyes seemed to be glued to her body, capturing her every move.

XXXXX

It was the perfect weekend away. With long, lazy mornings, followed by happy afternoons spent drinking cocktails on the beautiful terrace which seemed to float over the sea.

Hoping to take full advantage of their days on the shore, Finnick and Annie woke every morning at the crack of dawn and took their sailboat out to sea.

Katniss loved seeing them when they came back at noon, exhausted and radiant; eager to share the seafood they'd caught on their travels.

With only a few months left before their wedding, Gale and Madge were frazzled and stressed.

After talking to their obnoxious wedding planner on the first day, they decided to leave the party planning in her capable hands and to focus on their honeymoon instead. The new project had them giggling in anticipation as they scrolled through endless pictures of picturesque mountainside cabins and resorts.

As much as she loved her friends, Katniss was immensely grateful for the many activities which kept them entertained. Deep down, she knew she had only accepted the invitation as a way to see Peeta again. Since she hadn't expected to have that much time alone with him, the group's busy schedule was turning out to be a wonderful surprise.

Over the last ten years, Katniss had done many great things with her life. She had majored in Biology, finishing at the top of her class, and she had gone back to her hometown, where she had found a job she loved, working at a pharmaceutical lab which used local medicinal plants in their research.

Even as a student, Katniss had continued to provide for her sister by taking a part-time job at the university's bookshop. With her living expenses being covered by her scholarship, she had been able to send her paycheck back to District 12, directly into Prim's hands, every month.

Balancing schoolwork and her other obligations hadn't been easy. Her multiple activities left her with little time to socialize, but she had still made a few friends along the way.

She had even managed to date a few guys throughout the years. Some had been obnoxious and immature, while others were considerate and sweet. But none of them had held her interest for very long.

She told herself it was OK. She didn't need to fall in love. Love was something terrible. It weakened people and exposed them to all sorts of hurt. Besides, she had her sister and her friends to fill her heart, just because she was single, it didn't mean she was alone.

Obstinate and proud, she had pushed the memory of her teenage crush deep into the darkest places of her soul. But all the barriers and purposeful neglect hadn't stopped her weak, traitorous heart from immediately skipping a beat when Madge had mentioned Peeta's name.

Hope, stubborn and uncontrollable, had blossomed inside her chest as soon as the word "single" had fallen from her friend's lips.

So that was how she'd ended up in District 4. Stretched out on a colorful lawn chair, enjoying the pleasure of Peeta's company.

Their mornings were simple, Katniss swam, and Peeta sketched.

Sometimes, she'd sit next to him and watch him draw out of the corner of her eye. The intense look of concentration on his face as he worked suggested an entire world locked away inside him.

Intrigued, Katniss found it almost impossible to look away. She often wondered what it was that he committed to paper with such dedication, but she never asked, preferring to wait for the moment when he'd trust her enough to share his work.

They didn't talk much, which suited her just fine. She had never been much of a talker anyway. And the peaceful silence they shared made her feel more connected to him than any amount of random conversations ever would.

But the few conversations they did have, confirmed what her heart already knew. The tie they'd once shared remained intact. And, now that she was older, the age gap between them didn't seem so important anymore. They were both adults, with jobs and bills to pay. Finding common interests and goals was much easier than before.

Every once in a while, she'd turn around and catch him looking her way. His bright blue eyes, hopeful and shy, made her believe in the possibility of a future they could both share.

Soon, the timid glances were followed by light touches and more deliberate smiles. It seemed kind of silly, to be so bashful and restrained at her age. But the innocent flirtation made her feel like the carefree teenager she had never been. She wouldn't have traded it for the world.

Although their exchanges were pure, her imagination was anything but. She'd lay awake at night, longing to touch him, to feel his arms tightly wrapped around her, to feel his lips pressed against her own.

But her fear of losing him always sobered her up. If she wanted to keep him, she had to follow his cue to take things slow.

XXXXX

It was the middle of the afternoon. Finnick and Annie were taking a nap, and Gale and Madge had gone out for a stroll along the beach.

Katniss and Peeta were sitting on one of the long wicker couches along the veranda, overlooking the ocean.

Simon and Garfinkel's "Sound of Silence" played softly somewhere in the distance.

Without even knowing it, Katniss began to sing along. The sultry notes of her voice enveloped them, encasing them in a soft bubble of warm sunset colors and golden light.

Her skin tingled, somehow aware of Peeta's gaze caressing her skin, and she turned to face him.

His eyes, blue and wide as the ocean, locked with hers, lustful, inviting, pleading.

Powerless against his call, Katniss leaned into him, eagerly drowning in the depth of his desire.

Their kiss was slow and sensual, the perfect combination of passion and tenderness, the melding of two bodies into one soul. The heat beneath it stirred a fire hidden so deep within her it made her whole body hum.

Lightheaded and needy, she eagerly gave into that one perfect moment in time, clinging to Peeta's lips like a woman shipwrecked at sea, desperate for one last breath.

They kissed without haste, basking in the warmth of each other's proximity, leaving the world and all its troubles far behind.

Suddenly, the echo of distant footsteps registered in their minds.

Slightly panicked by the idea of being found out, Katniss pulled back.

Reality sunk in, sending a barrage of questions rushing through her mind. Anxious of what was about to happen, she turned to Peeta.

His swollen lips, and beautifully mussed blond waves made her heart race. But, the baffled look she found in his eyes confused her and, for one dreadful second, she feared he might have begun to regret what they'd just done.

As if reading her thoughts, Peeta reached for her arm. His fingers grabbed onto her, and he squeezed very gently, just once.

Relieved, Katniss relaxed into his touch. She was about to lean into him once more when Madge's melodic laughter floated through the balcony's open door.

Peeta's eyes darted towards the sound and then back to Katniss. Without letting go of her, he shook his head.

Katniss smiled and nodded. Happily, accepting his silent plea.

She wasn't ready to share their adventure with the world just yet. Whatever they were doing, was nobody's business but their own.

XXXXX

 **AN:** I like reviews and comments as much as Buttercup likes bacon. You always make my day when you share them with me. Thanks!

You can also find me on tumblr. I'm javistg over there, come and say hi!

The Hunger Games Trilogy is property of Suzanne Collins. No money was made off of the creation of this fanwork.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** So, here it is, Chapter 3!

I want to thank everyone who has read, reviewed and favorited. Your words and encouragement mean the world to me.

Hope you enjoy!

XXXXX

It was a beautiful summer night.

The sound of drums and trumpets filled the air as Katniss, and her friends walked along the beach, happily making their way to the nightclub Finnick had chosen for the last night of their trip.

Set on the opposite end of the cove, the "club" was little more than a gazebo with a palm roof. But, despite its modesty, the open structure was big enough to hold a stage with four musicians who enthusiastically performed for the crowd.

The group found a table facing the ocean and sat down. Always the perfect host, Finnick flagged down a waitress, and instructed, "A round of kamikazes for my friends! And keep it coming," he added with a wink.

Drinks were served, toasts were made. Finnick told a ridiculous story about a sea turtle swimming off with his hat, and the whole table laughed.

Under the table, Katniss's leg accidentally brushed against Peeta's. She was about to apologize, when his hand landed on her knee, keeping her in place and sending a rush of warm blood to her cheeks.

In one gulp, she drained her glass. The refreshing lemony drink flowed through her veins, helping her relax.

On the stage, the band started a new song, some catchy tropical tune Katniss didn't recognize.

"I love that song!" Madge gasped.

Amused by his fiancé's enthusiasm, Gale chuckled. Getting up from his seat and offering his hand to her, he said, "C'mon, Undersee, let's dance."

Finnick and Peeta immediately followed Gale's lead, and the whole group happily joined the couple on the dance floor.

Hours slipped away as the friends drank, laughed, and danced.

XXXXX

Katniss was taking a break by the bar. Next to her, Madge talked about bridesmaid dresses and pink taffeta.

Bored with the conversation, Katniss glanced around the room, looking for Peeta.

She found him sitting at their table, looking back at her. His hungry eyes locked with hers making her whole body tremble with want.

Katniss froze in place as Peeta held her gaze for a long moment. His eyes moved on, caressing every inch of her body before finally looking away.

Katniss clenched her thighs in a desperate attempt to appease the tension building at her core. It was no use; she was wound tighter than the string on her bow. Desperate for release, she began counting down the seconds until she could say goodnight.

XXXXX

Shortly after midnight, the music slowed down. The rowdy crowd on the dance floor began to thin out.

Couples kissed, following the music's sensuous rhythm as they held onto each other tightly.

It was the opening Katniss had been waiting for.

She headed towards the entrance and found Peeta waiting for her. With a quick wave, he let their friends know they were heading back to the house.

Barely acknowledging Peeta's signal, Annie and Gale waved back, too caught up in their own love affairs to worry about anything else.

Longing for his touch, Katniss slid her hand into Peeta's the moment they left the bar.

A million stars watched over them. The pale round moon, suspended over a darkened sea, illuminated their path.

Drunk on Vodka and lust they made their way along the beach, giggling blissfully as they made up stories about the constellations in the sky.

It didn't take long for them to reach the house and climb the wooden steps to the great lawn.

As soon as their feet touched the grass, Peeta tightened his hold on Katniss's hand. Her heart raced madly in anticipation as she followed him to his bungalow.

Katniss had barely closed the door behind her when Peeta's lips came crashing on hers.

Passionate, desperate kisses rained on her mouth, her neck, her shoulders, as Peeta hungrily traced every bit of exposed skin he could find.

Eager to explore, Katniss's needy fingers slipped under his shirt and traveled across his back. Mapping every inch of skin within her reach.

Katniss's mind began to spin, unable to process everything that was happening around her. Dazed, she pressed her open palms against Peeta's chest.

Surprised, Peeta stopped kissing her, and immediately took a small step back.

His questioning eyes found hers. _Should we stop?_

His silent offer warmed her heart. But she didn't want to stop. Instead, she reached for the hem of her black tank dress and gave it a playful tug.

Peeta's eyes darkened with lust. His gruff groan echoed against the walls, making her stomach flutter.

Emboldened by his reaction, Katniss pulled the dress over her head and dropped it on the floor.

Time stood still as she offered herself to him.

Peeta's eyes traveled through her body, mapping out every inch of her skin and making her tingle under his appreciative gaze.

Suddenly, Peeta dropped to his knees.

"You're beautiful!" he whispered, peppering sweet kisses over her hips and along her stomach over to her belly button.

Giddy, Katniss melted into his touch. All of her fears and insecurities dissipated as she realized she had never felt more wanted in her life.

Before long, Peeta's clothes had joined Katniss's dress on the floor.

Tender caresses and delicate kisses gave way to hungry lips and searching hands which relentlessly explored the expanse of skin laid bare for them.

Sighs and moans blended in perfect harmony, guiding them as they got to know each other's bodies.

They tumbled to the bed, a mess of tangled limbs and eager touches, bringing each other closer to the blissful end.

Peeta ran his fingers through Katniss's silky hair, pulling it slightly, and begging for her lips.

Happily, she obliged, tasting him greedily before letting him move on.

He nibbled her ear, turning her body into a quivering mess between his hands; and traced a line of open-mouthed kisses along her neck, warming her skin with his breath and making her head swim with desire.

He touched every inch of her. Restless fingers and parched lips got lost between her legs and made her fly.

After, as his name fell from her lips enveloped in a breathy sigh, he followed the outline of her breasts to make his way back to her mouth.

Desperate to grant him release, she wrapped her legs around his waist, echoing his throaty moan as he slowly slid into her.

Their hips rocked gently against each other. Their steady rhythm, as old as life itself, brought them quickly to completion.

They spent the night wrapped in each other's arms. Bathed in starlight, and enveloped by the rhythmic beat of the waves crashing against the shore.

XXXXX

The cheerful song of birds welcoming the new day filtered through the open window.

Lazily, Katniss stretched out in the bed. Next to her, Peeta grumbled. He reached out for her, wrapping his hand around her stomach, and pulled her into his arms.

Feeling contented and relaxed, Katniss pressed her back against his chest, relishing the steady warmth of his body encasing hers.

Peeta buried his face in the crook of her neck. His chapped lips brushed against her bare shoulder, making her squirm.

"I have to go," she whispered.

"Is it morning already?" he mumbled against her skin.

Katniss nodded.

She turned to face him. His gloriously mussed hair and sleepy blue eyes made her heart stutter.

She pressed her lips to his, one soft peck between lovers. "I'll see you later," she promised with a sweet smile.

Peeta nodded, loosening his hold on her.

With a contented sigh, Katniss got up, threw her clothes back on, and headed for the door.

From the bed, Peeta followed her every move. "See you later," he echoed, blowing one last kiss in her direction before she walked out of the room.

Katniss stepped outside. Silent hunter's feet carried her through the garden as she slinked back to her bungalow.

She had almost reached her destination when she noticed the shy golden sunbeams tinting the sky.

Captivated, she turned around.

Tropical flowers of a thousand different colors greeted her, with their luscious, green branches reaching out towards the sky.

It was like waking up to a whole new world, made bright by a delicate sheen of dew, and hopeful by her joy.

In the distance, a glimmering ocean danced in time to the beat of her heart.

Elated, she breathed it all in, filling her lungs with the sweet, fresh scent of a new day and a new life.

XXXXX

She woke up shortly after 11. Feeling happy, light, and oddly complete. One look at her watch sent her into a panic.

Peeta was leaving on the 12 o'clock train. Knowing him, he was probably having breakfast already.

She jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom. After taking the quickest shower known to man, she hurriedly got dressed and ran to the room where she'd had breakfast every morning.

Her heart settled as soon as she saw him. Wavy blond hair, still wet from his morning shower, biting into a perfectly buttered piece of toast.

From her seat at the far side of the table, Madge grumbled a greeting.

Katniss smiled, hangovers and Madge were a terrible combination.

The amount of settings around the table told her that no one else had woken up yet.

Katniss poured herself a cup of tea, added two lumps of sugar and some milk to it, and sat down next to Peeta.

"Did you have a good night?" he asked.

It was a simple question, cordial and polite, but the anxiety in Peeta's eyes betrayed his true meaning.

Looking straight at him, Katniss nodded, "I did."

The rest of their breakfast was a quiet affair. Madge seemed lost in thought as she absentmindedly dunked chunks of bread into her hot chocolate. But she was still sitting there, an unwanted witness to Katniss's last minutes in paradise.

Under the table, Katniss reached for Peeta's knee and gave it a gentle squeeze. A second later, his hand disappeared under the table and went looking for hers.

Slowly, the rest of the house woke up. Hungover zombies went looking for nourishment and cutting into the last few minutes of time Peeta and her had left.

The soothing caress of his thumb over her knuckles eased her anxiety. But she dreaded the moment when he'd finally have to let go.

The fact that they hadn't actually discussed their future or even exchanged phone numbers did nothing to appease her. _Are we simply supposed to walk away_ , she wondered? _I don't think I can_ , she sadly admitted to herself.

With a gentle tug, Peeta caught her attention.

Terrified, Katniss latched onto his eyes. They were bright and blue, and the tenderness she found reflected in them made her heart melt.

With a sad smile, he said, "Time to go."

"I'll walk you to the door," she offered, hoping her friends were too hungover to notice the dread in her voice.

Minutes flew by as soon as Peeta let go of her hand to say his goodbyes. By the time they reached the front door, Peeta's taxi was about to arrive.

The distant echo of her friends' voices kept them company as Katniss fretted, trying to find the right words to say.

Suddenly, Peeta's cell phone appeared in front of her eyes. A new contact with her name flashed on the screen with an empty space for her number just waiting to be filled.

A weight lifted off her shoulders as she took the device from his hand. Her fingers danced swiftly over the phone's screen as she typed in the missing information.

"Will you send me a message when you get home? Let me know you're alright?" Katniss asked as she handed the phone back to him.

"I will," he promised. His sad eyes locked with hers, making her whole body tremble under the weight of their goodbye.

She wanted to throw herself into his arms and hold him tight, but she didn't want to deal with the comments of the audience standing a few steps behind.

A moment later, a taxi pulled into the driveway.

With a heavy sigh, Peeta picked up his bag and went to meet it.

Katniss waited by the door, following his every move. Right before getting into the car, Peeta turned to look at her once more.

A shy blush settled on her cheeks, and she smiled. Even from a distance, she could read the mischievous glint in Peeta's eyes loudly telling her what his lips couldn't, "We're not done."

XXXXX

 **AN:** And, that's a wrap!

This little story started as a drabble. I never meant for it to be this long, but the story quickly got away from me and it ended up being more like a ficlet.

I don't really have any plans to continue it BUT I'm already working on a couple of out-takes from this universe.

The first one is from Peeta's POV. It's all ready and I'll be adding it here in a couple of days.

Once again, thank you for all your support.

I like reviews as much as Buttercup likes bacon. You always make my day when you share them with me. Thanks!

You can also find me on tumblr. I'm javistg over there, come and say hi!

The Hunger Games Trilogy is property of Suzanne Collins. No money was made off of the creation of this fanwork.


	4. Outtake 1 Peeta's POV

**AN:** As promised, Outtake 1. Peeta's POV. I wrote this for Everlark Birthday Drabbles on Tumblr to celebrate jbsaucy's birthday.

The numbers in the text indicate Peeta's age.

Hope you enjoy.

 **Weekend Getaway (Peeta's POV)**

Peeta Mellark was 17 the first time he saw Katniss Everdeen.

He was manning the bakery's counter when the door opened up, and five-year-old Katniss walked in, followed by her dad. A fragment of their conversation trailed behind them.

"And then the teacher asked if anyone knew the Valley song," she explained, "and I shot my hand right up!"

Mr. Everdeen chuckled. "Alright, settle down. We're here for your treat. Why don't you tell the boy what you want?"

Shyly, Katniss turned her attention to Peeta.

The teenager smiled at the silver-eyed girl, who wore a red plaid dress and was practically bouncing with excitement. "Hey there!" he greeted, "What can I get you?"

"I'd like a sugar cookie, please," the young girl asked in a soft, polite tone.

"Sure thing! Which one would you like? I've got dandelions, daisies, violets, and daffodils," he offered, pointing at the frosted cookies in the display case.

Katniss's eyes widened in appreciation. "Did you make these?"

Proudly, Peeta answered, "Yep."

"Wow!" the awestruck girl exclaimed, furrowing her brow as she seriously considered her options. A moment later, her face broke into a smile, and she pointed to the cookie with the dandelion frosting. "This one, please."

"Great choice!" Peeta retrieved the chosen cookie and carefully wrapped it in the bakery's blue tissue paper.

"Thank you," Katniss whispered shyly as he handed the parcel to her.

Mr. Everdeen paid for the treat, thanked Peeta for his help, and guided his daughter to the door.

They were almost out of the bakery when Peeta heard Katniss ask, "Daddy, can dandelion cookies make wishes come true?"

Peeta chuckled to himself and wondered what kind of wish the girl was about to make.

 **23**

Peeta was back behind the counter, forcefully wiping it in an attempt to release his pent up frustrations.

It seemed that no matter how far he went or how much he did he couldn't escape his mother's discontent.

He had foolishly thought she'd be pleased by his new job. But, as usual, Constance Mellark wasn't satisfied. She had rolled her eyes at her son's new accomplishment and asked if he was still available to watch over the bakery during Easter break.

Suddenly, the front door swung open. A gust of cold wind spilled into the room, bringing with it a freezing Madge with a shivering Katniss Everdeen in tow.

Peeta immediately snapped into action, pulling a couple of stools to the counter while his 11-year-old cousin and her friend removed their coats.

It wasn't until the girls were beginning to warm up that he noticed Katniss's extreme pallor. The bright eyes he remembered from her childhood days were sunken and dull, lined by the darkest circles he had ever seen. The girl's once luscious hair looked brittle and thin.

His heart ached as he remembered reading about the explosion which had caused so much pain a few weeks back. Busy with work, and living two districts over, he hadn't considered the individuals who had been lost. And now, faced with this fatherless child, he knew there was nothing he could do that would ever make things right.

Determined to help, if only for a day, he filled the girl's plate with all the pastries he could think of.

He was talking to Madge when Katniss bit into one of the cheese buns he had laid in front of her and smiled. It was a brief moment of bliss which filled his heart with joy and made all of his troubles fade away.

 **28**

Madge's birthday parties were always a big production. As the only child of the town's mayor, she was expected to throw lavish feasts, and mingle with the guests.

Peeta knew his cousin hated these events.

Sober and shy, Madge would have preferred to spend her birthdays hanging out with a handful of friends and family members. Unfortunately, she was only 16, and she didn't really have a choice.

As Madge's best friend, Katniss was always in attendance. Being as quiet and introverted as her friend, Katniss always found a quiet spot by the service tables where she passed away the afternoon undetected.

Disgusted with the hypocrisy of small town politics, Peeta usually ended up by her side.

Life had been hard on Katniss, she had lost her dad to an explosion, and she had almost lost her mom to depression. But she was hard working and determined. Constantly surprising Peeta with her strength and resilience.

He didn't quite understand it, but he was drawn to her. Like a moth to a flame. He constantly sought her out, hoping to make her smile and to learn a little more about this intriguing girl who worked odd jobs after school to provide for her sister, and who had already been offered a full scholarship due to her archery skills.

The time they spent together never seemed enough.

He was always left wanting for more, but he never asked. The 12-year age gap between them was an insurmountable obstacle he simply couldn't tackle. So, every single time, he settled for the casual friendship they shared and walked away.

Yes, as inappropriate as it was, Peeta Mellark had a crush on his younger cousin's best friend.

 **30**

Madge's high school graduation party was still going strong when he found Katniss standing by the dessert table.

She was 18, beautiful, radiant, and free.

She told him about her scholarship, beaming at the good news and warming every cell of his body with the light of her joy.

He stood frozen, longing to wrap his arms around her and feel her body snugly pressed against his own. To fill his lungs with her scent and never let go.

Instead, he cleared his throat, and announced, "I'm engaged."

Instantly, Katniss turned to stone. Politely, she congratulated him, and a moment later she was gone.

A piece of his heart broke as he watched her walk away. But he knew it was for the best. She had her whole life ahead of her, and he had no business interfering with it.

 **37**

His marriage was over. Officially, unequivocally, over.

Clove had signed on every dotted line and had moved all her things to her new place on the outskirts of town.

He felt empty, like a total failure. And the notion that his pride was more wounded than his heart made him feel like a fraud.

 **41**

The summer was almost over when Finnick suggested the short vacation in his family home in District 4.

"It's perfect timing," the heir to the Odair fortune said, "you just closed your office, and the house is available. C'mon, you won't regret it."

Although he was a few years younger than him, Finnick had a knack for knowing what was good for Peeta even before he knew it himself.

He always remembered how, after knowing each other for all of three minutes, District Four's golden boy had decidedly declared, "You and I are destined to become great friends!"

Peeta had agreed, and the pair had been close ever since.

Sensing his friend's hesitation, Finnick had pressed on, "Your cousin Madge is coming with that brooding fiancé of hers." Wrinkling his nose in mock disgust, he added, "please don't leave me alone with him."

Peeta hadn't put on much of a fight after that. He hadn't seen his cousin for a while, and the idea of spending time with her away from their family was definitely appealing.

So, he had accepted his friend's invitation, packed up his bags, and hopped on a train bound for District 4.

XXXXX

Peeta took a deep breath as he tried to control his speeding heart.

He had expected to spend a few days lounging on the beach while Finnick and Annie went sailing, and Madge and Gale made plans for their upcoming wedding. He had never expected to find Katniss Everdeen, in all her alluring glory, walking through the front door.

He still couldn't believe he hadn't swallowed his tongue at the sight of her. Surprisingly enough, he had even managed to hold a friendly conversation without looking like a complete moron. Or so he hoped.

Later that day, he'd found himself sitting next to the beautiful girl who had invaded so many of his dreams. Anxious, but determined to put his discomfort behind him, he had turned to face her.

Katniss had smiled, sweetly batting her long eyelashes, and asked, "So, what are you up to these days?"

And like that, with one easy question, and a smile, the shy relationship they had cultivated over the years was restored.

Just as he had suspected, his hosts and his cousin were too busy to pay much attention to him or Katniss. Left to their own devices, the pair spent their mornings sunbathing on the beach. Katniss swam in the ocean while Peeta sketched on his pad.

His hand danced over the blank page as he tried to draw tropical flowers and trees, but it was no use. The way Katniss's orange bathing suit hung to her slim curves, and made her tanned skin glow, invaded his every thought. He was defenseless against the beauty of the woman in front of him.

The sudden thought turned his world upside down. A woman.

Somehow, in the labyrinth of time, Katniss had grown up. She was no longer a girl. And, even if the age gap between them had remained the same, their circumstances had not.

Flustered and hopeful, he had turned his eyes to her. No longer feeling guilty for enjoying the way her pert breasts filled the modest swimsuit she wore.

XXXXX

He was trapped in a bubble of color and light.

The sun played with the sky, reflecting pale orange brush strokes with splashes of violet, and pink onto a shimmering sea.

In the distance, Paul Simon sang about silence. Next to him, Katniss sang along.

Her low, sultry voice, barely above a whisper, reached deep into his soul.

When the song was over, she looked at him. Darkened silver eyes, pulling him into their depths.

He never figured out who kissed whom. It didn't matter, it was a small technicality in the game of life. What mattered was the kiss. Slow, sensual and tender. The perfect dance of two lovers' lips.

When it ended, he was left breathless, and desperate for more.

XXXXX

The party seemed to go on forever. But, shortly after midnight, the rhythm of the music slowed down, and the crowd on the dance floor began to thin out.

It was the opening he had been waiting for.

One glance in Katniss's direction confirmed his suspicions. Just like him, she was ready to go.

One wave in their friend's directions, signaling they were heading back to the house, and they were free.

They walked along the beach, laughing happily as they held hands and made up stories about the constellations in the sky.

His heart was pounding by the time they reached the house. Incapable of waiting any longer, he led her to his bungalow.

Katniss stepped into the darkened room, and closed the door behind her.

Peeta was on her a second later.

Using his body to trap her against the door, he kissed her, finally unleashing the hunger and need he had so carefully controlled over the years.

Katniss matched his fire with her own.

After a few minutes, she softly pushed him away.

Breathless and confused, Peeta gave her the space she needed.

Katniss's hands traveled to the hem of her black tank dress. Teasingly, she pulled on the fabric and smiled.

A gruff groan left Peeta's throat when he realized what she was doing.

In one swift move, Katniss pulled the dress over her head and dropped it on the floor.

Dumbfounded, Peeta looked at her.

She was breathtaking. From the delicate line of her lips to the small curve of her breasts, and the soft roundness of her ass. Everything about her was perfect.

Mesmerized, he found her eyes. Two silver coins glowing in the dark, begging for his approval.

Floored by her anxiety, he fell on his knees. Keeping his eyes on hers, he whispered, "Katniss, you're beautiful!"

Slowly, he pressed soft kisses on her hip, tracing a path to her belly button. Silently thanking every superior being he could think of for granting him this perfect moment of pure bliss with a beautiful woman who seemed designed to fulfill his every dream.

XXXXX

Reality kicked in when he woke up the next morning, alone, in the bed he'd shared with the girl of his dreams.

With the memory of her lips still fresh on his skin, he began packing, took a quick shower, and headed to the breakfast table.

Madge was there, hungover and surly, drowning her discomfort in hot chocolate and warm breakfast rolls. She had barely spoken two words to him when frantic steps approached them.

Startled, he turned to find Katniss, hair dripping wet, standing in front of him. The relief reflected in her eyes made his heart leap.

For one brief second, he allowed himself to imagine a future, outside of this short break, with Katniss in it. A life for the two of them, together, in the real world.

 _It might work_ , he told himself, _just because I haven't discussed it with her, it doesn't mean that she might not be interested._

He shook his head, even if the possibility existed, it was something they'd had to discuss at a later date.

Breakfast was a quiet affair. Katniss reached for his hand under the table, and he softly rubbed her knuckles in an attempt to keep his anxiety over leaving her at bay.

XXXXX

They were standing by the door, waiting for his taxi to arrive, when he pulled his telephone from his pocket, unlocked it, and created a new contact. Hesitantly, he handed it to Katniss.

Katniss's face lit up as soon as she saw the device. Immediately, she punched in her contact information.

"Will you send me a message when you get home? Let me know you're alright?" she asked with a shy smile.

Peeta nodded. He wanted to kiss her more than anything, but Madge and the others were already around and he didn't want to leave Katniss to do all the explaining on her own.

"I will," he promised. With one last thank you to Finnick, he was on his way.

XXXXX

Peeta sat on the train bound back for District 2. His mind raced as he tried to come to terms with everything that had happened over the last few days.

Somehow, he had managed to lure Katniss Everdeen into his bed. And now that he knew what it was like to sleep with her slender body pressed against his, life would never be the same.

He had meant to use the weekend to clear his head and plan his next move. His web designing business was thriving, he had clients all over Panem, and it no longer made any sense for him to be in District 2.

When the lease on his office had expired two months prior, he hadn't renewed it, choosing instead to work from home, further proof that a computer and an internet connection were all he needed to keep the business going.

So why not move closer to Katniss, and his childhood home?

His mother had passed away a few years back, her bitterness and dashed hopes couldn't hurt him anymore.

He missed his brothers and his dad, and he hated that he wasn't there to watch his nieces and nephews grow.

The more he thought about it, the more sense it made.

Unwilling to waste any more time, he opened his day planner and began outlining his next move.

A couple of hours later, he was done. Satisfied, he took one last look at the calendar in front of him.

If everything went according to plan, he could be moving back to District 12 in less than six weeks. Six weeks. The thought made him giddy with excitement.

Eager to share his good news, he snapped a picture of the calendar with his phone, attached it to a message addressed to Katniss, and typed, SEE YOU SOON. Hitting send before he could second guess his decision.

A moment later, just as the train's PA system was announcing his stop, his phone chimed with an incoming message alert.

His hands trembled as he unlocked the device and opened the new message.

Katniss's words, scarce as they were, filled him with joy. CAN'T WAIT!

XXXXX

 **AN:** I like reviews as much as Buttercup likes bacon. You always make my day when you share them with me. Thanks!

You can also find me on tumblr. I'm javistg over there, come and say hi!

The Hunger Games Trilogy is property of Suzanne Collins. No money was made off of the creation of this fanwork.


	5. Outtake 2 Katniss & Peeta in D12

**AN:** I'm beginning to think I have a thing for Everlark talking about the "deep stuff" at night. ;)

This little snippet was a part of Everlark's night together in D4. But, when I re-read it, I thought it really didn't fit the mood of their beach romance. Anyway, I still like it, and I think it could work for their first night together in D12.

Hope you enjoy.

XXXXX

It was a crisp autumn night.

Katniss and Peeta were lying in bed, facing each other.

Peeta's soft whisper echoed in the darkened room. "I can't believe you're here."

"In District 12?" Katniss teased.

He chuckled. "In my bed."

Katniss blushed. It was silly being this shy around him after they'd just made love, but she couldn't help herself. "And why is that?"

Peeta reached for her face, soft fingertips brushed against her lips. "Because you've been in my mind for the longest time."

Her eyes snapped wide open. "I have?"

"Mm-hmm."

Unable to hide her curiosity, she asked. "Since when?"

"Remember the day Madge turned 16?"

Katniss nodded. Growing up, Madge's birthdays had been the one time each year when she'd always known she'd see him. She hadn't forgotten any of them.

Peeta's hand moved on to her hair. He took a small lock and began twisting it around his finger. "You wore a green dress, and your hair wasn't braided that day. You looked beautiful, and I couldn't take my eyes off of you." He sighed. Letting go of her hair, he turned to lie on his back. "You probably think I'm a pervert now."

Katniss's laughter filled the room. "You're not a pervert! Actually, I think you're kinda cute."

Unconvinced, he looked at her. "Really?"

"Mm-hmm." Katniss's voice was barely a whisper when she shyly admitted, "I bought it for you, you know?"

Peeta's forehead creased in confusion. "Bought what for me?"

"The dress. I wanted to look pretty for you."

Surprised, Peeta sputtered, "What… When?"

Katniss's heart rate picked up speed as she told him about her teenage crush. "The year I turned 15. I went to the bakery to buy Prim's birthday cake, and there you were!

"You were so sweet and helpful and… I don't know, I just couldn't keep you out of my mind. By the time Madge's party came around I was determined to make you notice me. So, I bought that dress."

"Well, it worked."

"Yeah," she murmured, "I kept hoping that maybe one day you'd ask me out."

Peeta sighed. "I thought about it, so many times. But, honestly, I never thought you'd be interested. You were so young and… I felt like a creep for wanting you that way."

"Hey! There's nothing creepy here!" she said, gently squeezing his shoulder.

Peeta flipped on his side, mirroring her position once more. "Maybe not now, but back then… It just didn't make any sense."

Katniss nodded.

A comfortable silence settled over them as their tender fingertips traced patterns on each other's arms and shoulders.

Katniss's question broke them out if their trance. "Did you love her?"

Peeta froze. "Clove?"

Katniss nodded.

Even in the dark, she could see the sadness reflected in his eyes. "I did. But not like I should have. We were good friends, we worked well together, and we cared for each other. But we weren't in love."

"But you got married," she pressed.

With a loud huff, Peeta turned to face the ceiling. Tiredly, he rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands.

The truth was that he didn't want to have this conversation now, or preferably ever. But he wanted Katniss to be a part of his life, so he didn't have a choice.

Defeated and weary, he went on. "Yes. We did. Clove was tired of waiting for Mr. Right, and I needed to run away," he explained.

Sorrow laced Katniss's words as she asked, "From me?"

Peeta shrugged, "From my infatuation. Yes. But mostly from my mother's recriminations and disappointment. I had this crazy notion she might let up if I settled down with someone she liked."

Satisfied with his explanation, Katniss placed a comforting hand on his chest. Peeta's heart beat loudly under her palm, and she gasped, surprised out how fast it was.

A moment later, Peeta lowered his hands, one of them landed on his chest, covering Katniss's. "I'm sorry if I hurt you," he apologized, "But, I actually thought I was doing you a favor by setting you free." His pleading eyes locked with hers as he asked for her understanding. "You were still very young, Katniss. You had your whole life ahead of you. And tying yourself to someone who was that much older wasn't what you needed. You had spent years worrying about others, it was time to focus on yourself."

Tears prickled her eyes. "You broke my heart," she accused.

Peeta's voice cracked as he repeated, "I'm sorry."

Using her forearm for leverage, she lifted herself so that she was hovering over him. Her lips pressed softly against his, creating a silent bond between them.

"It's Ok. You're making up for it now," Katniss whispered against his lips.

XXXXX

 **AN:** I like comments and kudos as much as Buttercup likes bacon. You always make my day when you share them with me. Thanks!

You can also find me on Tumblr. I'm javistg over there, come and say hi!

The Hunger Games Trilogy is property of Suzanne Collins. No money was made off of the creation of this fanwork.


	6. Outtake 3 Home for the Holidays

Seems like I can't get this little universe out of my head!

This outtake is for Loueze and BellaGracie

who caught on to Madge's plan right from the start.

Happy Holidays!

Written for LoveinPanem's 12 days of Christmas on Tumblr.

 **Home for the Holidays**

It was a beautiful winter night. Fat snowflakes danced in the air as a gentle flurry covered the small town.

Katniss wrapped her arms tightly around her chest and climbed the steps to Madge and Gale's front door. After ringing the doorbell, she took a step back to fully appreciate the huge holly wreath which hung from a bright red ribbon, covering the usually sober entrance to her friends' home.

The scent of warm oranges, cinnamon, and clove tickled her nose as she waited.

The happy melody of an old Christmas carol floated through the open window, bringing back memories of long forgotten family celebrations, and making her smile.

 _It's just like Madge_ , Katniss thought, _to celebrate her first Christmas as a married woman like a full-fledged grown-up._

The door swung open revealing an unusually cheerful Gale. His long torso was draped in a bright green sweater showing a couple of cartoon reindeer dancing the tango. "Hey, Catnip! Come on in."

"Hey!" Katniss stepped into the house and began unbuttoning her coat. "So, it's reindeer this year?"

"Yep," Gale said, stretching out his sweater and looking at it, "apparently, snowmen are too childish for an old married man," he added with a wink.

Katniss chuckled. "Oh, yeah, dancing reindeer are much more mature."

"What about you?"

"Gingerbread man," she announced, slipping off her coat to reveal her own bright red sweater with a man shaped cookie wearing sunglasses and relaxing on a lawn chair.

Gale raised his eyebrows. "Very classy!"

"Yep, that's me: Katniss Everdeen, sophistication expert," she deadpanned, using her hands to frame her words and making her friend chuckle.

After hanging her coat on the coat rack, Katniss followed Gale into the kitchen.

"Hey, stranger! Happy holidays," Madge greeted from the kitchen island. She was wearing a chunky candy cane necklace and a sweater that matched her husband's. She had rolled her sleeves up to her elbows to keep them clean while she worked on stuffing an enormous chicken.

Katniss's eyes widened at the sight of the large bird. "Madge! How many people are you expecting? That thing could feed an army!"

Madge rolled her eyes. "Don't be so dramatic! It's not that big. Besides, Vick and Rory still eat like teenagers. You'll see, we'll have nothing left by the end of the night."

Katniss turned to Gale who was busy arranging vegetables on a snowflake shaped platter. "So, is your whole family coming?"

"Yeah! Posy's bringing her boyfriend," he added with a grimace.

Katniss chuckled. She was about to make fun of her friend for being overprotective of his baby sister when Madge interrupted her, "So, when's Peeta getting here?"

Blanching, Katniss sputtered, "Peeta? How should I know?"

A round of amused laughter, melodic and mirthful, filled the room.

Surprised, Katniss stared at her laughing friends.

Katniss Everdeen had been dating Peeta Mellark since the summer, but they had both agreed to keep their relationship to themselves.

It hadn't been difficult at first. Peeta had been living in District 2 while Katniss lived in District 12, so there hadn't been any reason to worry about running into their friends and family. But Peeta had been back in District 12 for a couple of months, and they both knew they wouldn't be able to hide for much longer.

Still, the twelve-year gap between them, and the fact that he was related to her best friend didn't exactly encourage them to share their news. The couple suspected most people might not approve of their relationship, and they worried Madge might feel betrayed or exploited. After all, they had both used her birthdays as an excuse to meet through the years, turning her into an unwitting ally in their courtship.

Gale was still chuckling when his wife managed to speak. "Has anyone ever told you what a bad actress you are?"

"Me? A… What do you mean?" Katniss asked, still trying, and apparently failing, to play coy.

Madge rolled her eyes playfully. "C'mon Katniss, how stupid do you think we are? Do you honestly believe we don't know you were one of the reasons Peeta moved back home?"

Katniss opened and closed her mouth a few times. "I…"

Madge clicked her tongue and turned to Gale. "Aw, look at her, Honey, she's all flustered." With a sympathetic smile, she added, "Listen, Katniss. It's Ok. I've known about you guys for a long time. You don't have to worry about keeping it from me anymore."

Katniss let out a shaky sigh. Her shoulders relaxed as the anxiety she felt seeped out of her. For the first time in months, she felt truly at ease around her friends.

When it came to Peeta, she had no regrets. But she was still grateful for the fact that Madge didn't seem upset about their relationship.

Suddenly, Katniss's relief turned into suspicion. "What do you mean 'a long time'?"

"It means you've been terrible at hiding things for a LONG time," Gale intervened.

Annoyed, Katniss glared at him.

Sensing the change in her friend's mood, Madge moved over to the sink and washed her hands. She was still drying them with a tea towel when she reached Katniss's side. "Katniss, you're my best friend. We've been together since we were five. I know you, and I have spent the last 15 odd years watching you and my cousin making googly eyes at each other."

Katniss's shoulders slumped. She never imagined anyone had noticed her shy flirtations over the years. Embarrassed, she asked, "You have?"

"Yeah. It was a bit weird at first. I mean, I love Peeta. He's my favorite cousin, by far! But, eww," Madge said, dramatically wrinkling her nose, "Still, I always rooted for you guys. I don't know, in some strange way, it always made sense to me. I'm glad you two are together now."

Hopeful, Katniss looked into her friend's gentle blue eyes. "Really?"

Madge nodded. "Yeah."

Turning to Gale, Katniss asked, "What about you?"

"I'm 100% behind you," he assured her, "I've always thought it was a good plan."

Katniss beamed, this conversation was going a lot better than she had expected, and she couldn't wait to share the good news with Peeta.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang.

"That's probably him right now," Madge said, gesturing towards the entrance, "I told him to come early. I was dying to get this little conversation out of the way," she admitted somewhat sheepishly. Looking at her friend, she asked, "Could you get the door, please?"

Katniss was already in the hallway when she answered, "Sure!"

She hurried along the corridor, reached the front door and, in one swift move, swung it open. "Happy holidays!" she intoned.

From the other side of the door, Peeta smiled. His ocean blue eyes sparkled making Katniss's heart race.

"Happy holidays!" he echoed. Quickly, he glanced behind her to make sure the coast was clear. Satisfied that they were alone, he cupped her cheek and pressed a soft kiss on her lips. "Hey, Gorgeous, how was your day?"

"It just got better," she whispered.

After closing the door, Katniss helped Peeta out of his coat. As quickly and quietly as she could, she relayed the conversation she'd just had in the kitchen.

Peeta listened to every last detail, nodding and smiling happily as she explained what her friends had said.

"…and then, Gale said he had always been 100% behind us, and that he'd always thought it was a good plan," she finished.

Suddenly, Peeta frowned. His voice raised slightly as he asked, "A good plan?"

The clatter of a metal bowl being dropped in the kitchen startled them.

Madge's exasperated voice followed. "I told you he would notice!"

Katniss grabbed Peeta's hand and quietly led him to the kitchen.

The couple reached the room just in time to hear Gale grumble, "Well, I don't see how that's a problem!"

Katniss's eyes widened, the place looked like a marshmallow blizzard had just passed through. There were white sugary treats scattered all over the floor, and Madge and Gale looked ridiculous, scurrying around the room as they tried to put them back in an oversized silver salad bowl.

Behind her, Peeta began to laugh. The sound was rich and deep, it made her so happy she couldn't stop herself from joining in.

Madge glared at them. "Yeah, yeah. Haha, I'm glad you're amused," she scolded, "Would you mind giving us a hand here?"

Katniss was about to step into the room when Peeta's hand on her shoulder stopped her.

Looking straight at Gale, Peeta said, "Not until you explain what you meant by 'a good plan.'"

From his place on the floor, Gale looked at his wife. "Do you want to explain, or should I?"

"Fine!" Madge huffed, "I'll tell them." Resigned, she stood up and walked to where her friend and cousin stood. After clearing her throat, she began, "Well, it's not a big deal, really. What Gale here was saying is that we might have… sort of, well…"

Exasperated, Peeta rolled his eyes. "C'mon, Madge! Spit it out!"

"wesortofinvitedyouguystoFinnick'ssothatyoucouldreconnect," she said without stopping.

Shocked, Katniss repeated her friend's words. "You invited us to Finnick's, so we could reconnect? What does that even mean?"

Gale's voice was surprisingly gentle. "It means we were worried about you, Catnip."

"About both of you," Madge amended, looking at her cousin.

"Yeah, both of you," Gale corrected, "You were both stuck in a rut, and you were lonely. Neither one of you had any real prospects, so we thought: what can we lose? If something happens great and, if not, we still get an awesome weekend away."

"Frosty the Snowman" played in the distance as Katniss and Peeta processed the new information. They had spent months thinking their love was protected by a bubble of secrecy. But, as it turned out, it was their friends who had been keeping the bigger secret all along.

Finally, Peeta asked, "Was Finnick in on it?"

"Yeah. He was the one who said you needed a change in your life," Madge answered.

Katniss heard Peeta swallow. She turned to face him and found his eyes, shining brightly under the hallway light.

Reaching out to run her fingers through his golden waves, she whispered, "They weren't wrong."

Nodding, he reached for her free hand. "No, they weren't."

Closing her eyes, Katniss stood on the tips of her toes and pressed a small kiss to Peeta's lips.

Behind them, Madge squealed. Looking at her husband, she said, "Aw, Babe, look at that! We made a couple!"

Amused by Madge's antics Katniss and Peeta burst out laughing.

A few minutes later, with the disaster in the kitchen all cleared up, the two couples headed to the living room.

Gale opened a bottle of wine and began to pour. He was filling the fourth glass when, suddenly, he stopped.

His eyes studied Katniss and Peeta sitting side by side on the couch and he grinned. "You guys were planning on sharing your secret tonight anyway, weren't you?"

Trying to sound disinterested, Katniss answered. "And, what makes you think that?"

Gale smirked. "Your sweaters, Catnip. They're a perfect match."

XXXXX

I like reviews as much as Buttercup likes bacon. You always make my day when you share them with me. Thanks!

You can also find me on tumblr. I'm javistg over there, come and say hi!

The Hunger Games Trilogy is property of Suzanne Collins. No money was made off of the creation of this fanwork.


	7. Outtake 4 Family Time

**AN:** Written for Everlark Birthday Drabbles on Tumblr to celebrate blushpinkandgold's birthday, with the prompt Daddy!Peeta

With huge thanks to BurkyGirl for taking a look at this before I posted it :)

Enjoy!

XXXXX

 **Weekend Getaway: Family Time**

Katniss released the air from her lungs with a slow, lazy sigh.

Gentle sunbeams kissed her skin, warming her body and soothing her mind.

She stretched her legs, sluggishly trying to reach the end of her lawn chair with the tips of her toes. A moment later, her muscles went limp. Her mind went blank.

Relaxed and contented, she listened to the sound of playful waves crashing against the shore.

The happy melody of a girlish giggle broke through her thoughts.

Curious, Katniss opened her eyes.

Bright sunlight bounced off the white sand, blinding her with its glow. Squinting, she used her hand to shield her face from the sun.

Her eyes adjusted to the light and she saw them, Peeta and Willow, kneeling on the sand by the water's edge.

A handful of small plastic tools lay scattered on the sand around them as father and child dug a hole with their hands.

Suddenly, Willow stood up and began daintily brushing the dry sand from her hands and knees. Her sun-kissed cheeks, flushed from the heat, peeked out under the brim of a green bucket hat which matched her bathing suit.

Willow looked up from her cleaning efforts. "That's perfect, Daddy!" she squealed, clapping her hands in delight.

"Careful, peanut!" Peeta warned as he slowly stood and moved to the side, revealing the tallest sand tower Katniss had ever seen. "We don't want your tower to topple over," he explained.

Willow nodded, carefully mimicking her father's motions and moving away from the tall cylinder that looked like it was about to collapse.

Bouncing with barely contained excitement, Willow asked, "Can we fill it up now?"

Peeta crossed his arms over his chest, his attention focused on the hole they'd dug around the structure. He took a deep breath.

Katniss followed the rise and fall of his shoulders as District 4's salty air filled his lungs. She couldn't see his face, but she knew something was bothering him.

Scratching the back of his neck, Peeta turned to Willow. "I'm not sure we should, peanut."

Willow stilled, her small hands settled on her hips as a fierce scowl covered her pretty face. "But, we have to!"

Peeta seemed unconvinced. "We do?"

Willow's head bobbed up and down as she nodded with all the strength of her conviction. "Yes! It's a MOAT, Daddy! It needs water," she explained.

Peeta nodded, considering his daughter's words. "You're right," he conceded, "But I think we dug it too close to the base of the tower. See?" He pointed to the base of the cylinder. "If we fill it with water, the tower's gonna get wet. And, what happens to sand when it gets wet?" he prompted.

"It gets mushy and soft," Willow replied with a pout.

"Exactly. See our problem, little one?"

It was Willow's turn to nod.

A reverent silence settled over the pair.

Katniss had to stifle a laugh at the sight of their matching blue eyes, narrowed in concentration as they considered the structure before them.

After inspecting their work for a long moment, Willow turned to the orange pail laying on the sand. Quietly, she reached for it. "We should do it anyway," she decided, swinging the small bucket in her hand.

"Alright," Peeta said with a shrug, "let's bring the water then."

Willow skipped along the beach until she reached the shore. She filled her pail and walked back to the tower, careful not to spill the water along the way.

Using her two hands to steady her pail, Willow poured the water into the moat. Once she was done, she moved to stand next to her dad.

For one perfect moment, the tower stood still.

The girl with raven braids reached for her father's hand. Their matching triumphant smiles melted Katniss's heart.

A moment later, the sand at the base of the tower began to shift. The whole structure shook, gradually leaning to one side.

Suddenly, a treacherous gust of wind came in from the sea. Willow's face fell as what remained of her building crumbled to the ground. 

Peeta patted her back. "Sorry, peanut."

Willow's soft voice barely reached Katniss's ears. "It's ok." Turning to look at her father, she asked, "Can we try again tomorrow, Daddy?"

Peeta nodded. "Sure we can. We could—"

A bell rang in the distance, interrupting Peeta's words.

Willow turned to the sound. Blue eyes happy like a summer sky. "Aidan's back!" she exclaimed.

Katniss followed her daughter's gaze to the dock at the end of the cove. Sure enough, the Odairs' sailboat was already there. She could see Finnick helping Annie disembark.

"Can I go meet them, Daddy?" Willow asked.

"Uh, yeah. Just keep to the sand and—"

"Ask Uncle Finnick to help me onto the dock," Willow finished, dramatically rolling her eyes.

Resigned, Peeta sighed. "Alright, can I get a kiss before you leave?"

Willow nodded, insistently tugging at his hand.

Peeta bent down.

With a blinding smile, Willow kissed his cheek and tenderly patted his shoulder. "See you later, Daddy!" she said.

"See you later, peanut. Have fun!"

He had barely finished speaking when Willow let go of his hand and began running towards the dock.

Peeta straightened up. His eyes never letting go of his daughter as she sped to the end of the cove.

The girl reached the dock and, following her dad's instructions, called out to Finnick. A moment later, he was helping her onto the wooden structure.

From her chair, Katniss watched as Finnick and Willow waved at Peeta to signal everything was fine.

Peeta waved back.

With a contented sigh, Katniss relaxed back into her chair.

It didn't take long for Peeta to reach her. With a loud huff, he slumped on the sand right next to where she sat.

He was the picture of despondency. He lowered his chin and ran his fingers through his hair.

Katniss bit her lip to keep from laughing. "What's wrong?"

"She's only five!" Peeta sulked, "Isn't that a little young to rush off after a boy?"

"Not when the boy is an Odair who's three years older," Katniss teased.

Peeta turned to face her, his annoyed scowl rivalled their daughter's. "Ugh!" he said in mock disgust, "You Everdeens and your older men!"

"I thought you liked our preference for older men," Katniss said, playfully batting her eyelashes.

Peeta chuckled. His ocean blue eyes locked with hers. The love and tenderness she found in them took her breath away.

It was such a perfect moment, being back on that beach with him, sharing laughs and small adventures with their daughter. She still couldn't believe things had turned out so well.

Peeta's hand covered her stomach. Lovingly, he caressed the small baby bump which had just begun to show. "I love your preference for older men," he said, gazing deeply into her eyes. "I'm grateful for it every day," he added, reaching up to press a soft kiss against her lips. 

XXXXX

 **AN:** I like reviews as much as Buttercup likes bacon. You always make my day when you share them with me. Thanks!

You can also find me on tumblr. I'm javistg over there, come and say hi!

The Hunger Games Trilogy is property of Suzanne Collins. No money was made off of the creation of this fanwork.


	8. The Anniversary

**AN.** I thought I was done with these! But SavvyLark asked, and I couldn't refuse. I still love spending time in this universe. Enjoy.

 **Weekend Getaway. The Anniversary.**

Katniss parted her hair and began weaving it into a tight braid. As she deftly twisted her hands, she noticed a handful of silver strands shimmering under the light.

The sight made her smile. She knew most women dreaded the appearance of gray hair; that, for some, they were an unwelcome reminder of the passage of time. But, to her, these colorless strands didn't mean old age. They meant maturity. They meant that, in a way, she was closing the age- gap between her and Peeta; that they were both at a point in their lives where they had to deal with some of the same issues.

Pocking his head into the bathroom they shared, Peeta asked, "Are you ready?"

Katniss tied a green hair tie to the end of her braid and took one last look at herself. "I am," she said watching his reflection in the mirror. "How about you?"

"I guess I am," he pouted looking down at his pressed shirt and charcoal trousers.

"What's wrong?" she asked turning to close the distance between them. Tenderly, she reached out to cup his cheek.

With a sigh, Peeta leaned into his wife's touch. "Nothing's wrong," he answered sweetly, "but I think I would have preferred to celebrate our wedding anniversary only with you."

"But, that's what we do every year," she said with a smile.

"I know." Reaching for her waist, Peeta pulled her closer to him. Pressing his forehead against hers, he said, "I just like having you all to myself, you know? One weekend when there's no one else. No children. No friends. No clothes. No worries. Just you, me, and the sound of the ocean to keep us company."

Katniss looked up, her eyes full of mirth as she confessed, "I have a surprise for you."

A crooked grin settled on Peeta's lips. "You do?"

Her hands settled on his shoulders, she could feel his muscles, stiff with anxiety under his smooth shirt. Slowly, she began rubbing soothing circles to release his tension. "I wanted to have a party because I figured 10 years was a big deal," she explained, "but I also love our getaways. So, I spoke to Finnick. We can use his house next weekend."

Peeta pulled away slightly, awe and love painted all over his face. "You did?"

Katniss nodded.

"But, what about the kids, though?"

"Madge and Gale offered to take Willow —she has soccer practice with Derek, so they would have picked her up anyway—and Prim and Rory are going to stay here with Ethan. Everyone will be taken care off, don't worry."

"Good," Peeta answered leaning forward once more. His husky voice filled the small room, "Because then I can focus on taking care of you."

Peeta's words, hushed and heady, sent a wave of desire coursing through Katniss's veins. Flustered, she stood on the tips of her toes and pressed her body against his. "That's what I was hoping for," she whispered against his lips.

Peeta's arms tightened around her to keep her close.

Katniss closed her eyes. With a sigh, she let her lips find Peeta's in one heated kiss.

She was about to push him against the vanity and hook her leg over his hip when Peeta pulled away.

Katniss's annoyed whimper made him laugh. "Easy there," he scolded pressing a finger to her lips, "You're the one who organized this party, remember?"

Katniss scowled. "Do we have to be there from the start, though?"

Brushing a whisp of hair away from her face, Peeta answered, "Yes, we do." Letting go of her, he added, "I'll tell you what, as soon as the party's over, you and I will start celebrating." He leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek. "What do you say?"

"I say 'Let's Go!'" Katniss instructed pointing to the door. "The sooner we start this party, the sooner it'll be over."

"That's the spirit!" Peeta chuckled, following his wife out of their bedroom and down the stairs into the living room where their family and friends were already waiting for them.

 **AN:** I like comments and kudos as much as Buttercup likes bacon. You always make my day when you share them with me. Thanks!

You can also find me on tumblr. I'm javistg over there, come and say hi!

The Hunger Games Trilogy is property of Suzanne Collins. No money was made off of the creation of this fanwork.


End file.
